1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera having a focus detection means and a sight axis detection means and, more particularly, to a camera suitable for a photographing camera, a video camera, an SV camera, and the like. Wherein the sight axis detection means detects the sight axis direction of a photographer who looks into a finder field so as to obtain a gazing direction and a gazing point in the finder field; One of a plurality of focus detection signals obtained by the focus detection means having a function of detecting the focusing state on a plurality of areas of an object is selected on the basis of the signal obtained from the sight axis detection means so as to adjust the focusing state of a photographing system.